


Thoughts

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen, Kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ed was sure he thought too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Written May of 2005.

Edward folded his arms under his head, staring out over the city as he leaned on the railing that separated the balcony from the air on the other side. Even with all the places they’d gone, and all the things they’d experienced, he’d never get used to this. Travelling from place to place, following one lead after another that came up short in the end… 

He just sighed, forcing the thoughts out of his mind as he watched the sunset. He hardly ever let himself just enjoy them anymore, too focused on getting his brother back to normal, just like he had been for the last two years. It gave him something good to think about too, loathe as he was to admit it. He didn’t know they’d be as close as they were if all this hadn’t happened. The selfish idea felt like a betrayal, and he pushed it away quickly as he heard his brother come through the door.

He didn’t want Alphonse to see him in this mood again. He knew that when he was depressed, he tended to depress his little brother, and that wasn’t at all his intention. Pushing away from the railing, eyes on the last rays of sunlight fading from the sky, he heard it. 

It was clear his little brother had heard it too, because it looked almost as though he was about to back out of the room again when the braided teen spun to look at him. “Al?”

“Yes brother?” There was a clank as the younger of the pair shifted from foot to foot, and Edward narrowed his eyes as he heard the sound again.

The smaller of the two moved forward a few paces, eyebrows raising as he peered at the stomach area on his sibling. “Al, I know I’m not hearing things.”

“Um, no brother. But he looked so hungry, and it’s getting dark out! I couldn’t just leave the little guy to fend for himself…” He trailed off into silence, somehow giving the blond a hopeful stare.

“We can’t keep him.”

Taking that as some form of permission, Alphonse relaxed, undoing the armor in order to pull out the little brown and white ball of fluff, showing it to his older brother immediately. “I know brother! But just for tonight okay? I’ll find someone to take him in the morning. I promise.”

Edward gave his brother a bland look for a moment before going to flop out on the couch. “Only for tonight!”

“Thank you brother! I knew you wouldn’t be so heartless!” 

“Yeah right Al, just make sure to find it a place in the morning, it’s not going with us.”

“Don’t worry, I will!” That said, he started humming as he settled the kitten for the night, pleasantly oblivious to his surroundings. 

Sighing, Edward decided to let that be the silent apology for his unspoken thoughts, gold gaze watching his sibling quietly. Maybe, someday, they’d be able to keep one of the kittens.


End file.
